Mitchell Dash
Mitchell Dash is an endless runner platformer video game developed by Viacom Networks Japan K.K., published and distributed by Nickelodeon. It was released exclusively on mobile phones, and is the second game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series developed by Viacom for the platform, the first being the remake of Mitchell Jump in 2012. The game was released on March 7, 2013, for iOS, November 26, 2013, for Android, and December 3, 2014, for Windows. A sequel based on the Mitchell X franchise, entitled Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X, was released on Android devices on July 1, 2015.http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/Android/Mitchell+Dash+2%3A+Mitchell+X/news.asp?c=66251 It was developed by Viacom Networks Japan K.K., with some assistance from Nordic Games GmbH. Unlike Mitchell Jump, The Player Continuously Dashes Across The Level Without Stopping Until You've Reached The Goal And With Luck On Your Side, Grab As Many MVM Coins( Or Power-ups.) For Backup. Gameplay Mitchell Dash is played as an endless runner, similar to the Temple Run and Rayman Jungle Run video games. In the game, the player directs Mitchell through levels, collecting mvm coins and avoiding obstacles and enemies. Unlike other games in the series, Mitchell automatically moves forward at all times, similar to Sonic and the Secret Rings. Players are able to share and compete for accomplishments such as "fastest time" or "longest distance". The game features 3D graphics, set in an environment based on the Seaside Hill level of Sonic Heroes. Like its predecessors, rings can be collected throughout the levels or purchased via microtransactions, and accumulated rings can be used to purchase further content in the game, such as items, upgrades, or additional playable characters. The game also retains the objective system from Mitchell Jump; players are granted a permanent score multiplier increase for every set of three objectives completed. Throughout the levels, red star rings can be found, although players can purchase them as well. They are used to buy new characters to play as, all from the Sonic universe, which currently includes Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Cream. The Android version of the game also features an exclusive character in the form of the Android robot.http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/Android/Sonic+Dash/news.asp?c=60174 On October 31, 2013, an update was released that included a boss battle against Zazz, a member of the Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World. A similar boss battle against Doctor Eggman was added in a later update. In a June 2015 update, the game was renamed Angry Birds Sonic Dash Epic for a three-week promotion, and allowed playability of three Angry Birds characters, Red, Chuck & Bomb, as they appear in the game Angry Birds Epic. In a March 2016 update, Espio was added as a playable character in celebration of Sonic Dash s third anniversary. In July 2016, to coincide with the series' 25th anniversary and in celebration of achieving 200 million downloads, an update added Classic Sonic as a playable character alongside Green Hill Zone as a new level, complete with the stage's original 16-bit soundtrack. A special promotion during December 2016 added playable Sanrio characters including Hello Kitty, My Melody, Chococat and Badtz-Maru.https://www.sanrio.com/pages/sonic-dash-app Development In a November 2012 interview with UK toy trade magazine Toys 'n' Playthings, Sega of Europe employee Sissel Henno confirmed that Sega would have "several new digital titles" in 2013. On February 28, 2013, the title Sonic Dash was spotted on a listing from a Linked In profile. Shortly after, on March 1, 2013, Sega confirmed the game's existence, with an official press release going out on March 4. The game was announced to be exclusively for mobile phones, with iOS being the only platform explicitly mentioned, stating that it would be available on the App Store "soon". On the day of the iOS release on March 7, 2013, Sega's website confirmed that Hardlight is developing an Android version of Sonic Dash, although they didn't announce the date of release. However, there were issues during development, mostly on Android, because it required testing for bugs and issues before getting it released. On September 19, 2013, Sega Europe stated that the Android version's release date would be announced "soon", with it eventually releasing on November 26, 2013. A sequel based on the Mitchell X TV series, Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X, was soft-launched on Android devices in Canada on July 1, 2015. Reception Aggregator Metacritic calculated a score of 69 out of 100, based on 26 reviews, labeling it as having "mixed or average reviews". Destructoid gave the game a 7 out of 10, praising the game's control, finding that the "swipe"-based motions worked better than the tilt-based ones typical of the genre, but criticized the game for its repetitious nature, and in-app purchases that ranged from "not needed" to "pretty damn annoying." IGN gave the game a 6 out of 10 score, similarly praising the game's control, while criticizing the cheap level design and "pay-to-win" aspect of the game's leaderboard ranking system. Eurogamer gave it the same score, noting that the game felt rushed, and that the in-app purchases felt like they were motivated by greed. Touch Arcade gave the game a 3.5 out of 5 score, comparing it favorably to [[Sonic the Hedgehog 2#Special stages|the special stages in Sonic the Hedgehog 2]]. Digital Spy referred to it as "the best Sonic has played on a smartphone yet". Critics were ultimately divided on the game's merits; Gamezebo lauded the game for being "the first time in 20 years that Sega has put out a Sonic game that you absolutely have to play", while MacLife referred to it as a game that "fumbles the fundamentals and aggravates with heavy-handed in-app purchases." , Mitchell Dash has been downloaded over 100 million times, with an average of 14 million players every month. References Category:2013 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Freeware games Category:IOS games Category:Platform games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Windows games Category:Windows Phone games Category:Endless runner games Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Mobile games